ReBoot Toys
Action Figures 3" Figures *Bob standing, arm upraised *Bob on Zip Board *Dot *Enzo standing, hand on cap' *Enzo on Zip Board, carrying books *Frisket *Megabyte *Megabyte with weapon *Hexadecimal *Hack *Slash *Phong 5.5" Figures ;Series 1, Wave 1: Each figure comes with a collectible 'Slammer Disc'. *Bob with interchangeable Glitch parts *Dot with Cecil *Enzo *Megabyte with moveable jaw and claws *Hexadecimal *Hack with pop-off limbs *Slash with pop-off limbs *Bob white "SPECIAL EDITION" with the white uniform from "Talent Night". *Bob yellow limited collector's edition has the yellow racing suit from "Racing the Clock". ;Series 1, Wave 2 (Color Change Figures): *Bob (yellow suit turns black) *Dot (white top turns blue, the stars come out) *Enzo (white top turns black) *Megabyte (pink battle damage fades out) *Hack (yellow-green battle damage fades to red) *Slash (pink battle damage fades to blue) *Hexadecimal (yellow-green battle damage fades to red) ;Series 2, Wave 1 (Figure with Binome): *Slash (with purple jet pack, no binome) *Hack (with red jet pack, no binome) *Frisket, with Cecil *Enzo (after "Talent Night") with Mike the TV *Megabyte (all gray, extra long claws) with Cyrus *Dot (with eyepiece and PCU gun from "The TIFF") with Phong *Bob with Old Man Pearson *Hexadecimal (all in black) with Scuzzy ;Series 2, Wave 2 (Figure with CD-ROM): *Bob (wearing black leather from "Bad Bob") *Dot (wearing red dress from "Talent Night") *Enzo (wearing Guardian Uniform) *Megabyte (all black) *Hack (with rocket launchers) *Slash (with rocket launchers) *Frisket (from Malicious Corpses) ;Series 3, Wave 1: *AndrAIa *Matrix *Megabyte *Glitch Bob *Dot ;Seris 3, Wave 2: *Web Matrix *Web Bob *Web Rider *Ray Tracer *Captain Capacitor The Second wave had a limited release and the figures are incredibly rare. 12" Figures These are some of the last ReBoot toys made, each comes with its own large oval stand that has the character's specific logo on. The figures don't move nearly as much as the 5" counterparts as they're more suited for displaying than playing, the sheer detail on the figures is high. The boxes are six-sided and have a window in the top. *AndrAIa *Matrix *Glitch Bob *Megabyte Bucket of Binomes This is a package of four binomes with interchangeable parts. The back shows eight Binomes available but only the top four were ever released. Micro Playsets Megabyte's Throne Room (Megabyte, Bob, Dot) Open Megabyte's Laboratory with the hologramed game cube key. Inside Megabyte sits on top of his throne. Shoot a collectible 'Delete Disc' at Megabyte. Hit him and release Dot, who is trapped in the dungeon underneath Megabyte's Throne. Have Bob rescue Dot from the deadly nulls inside. The disc shooter connects to the playset so it can fire at other playsets. Comes with 3 painted figurines and null pile. Hexadecimal's Lair (Hexadecimal, Bob, Enzo) Open Hex's lair with the hologramed computer cube key. Inside, Hex sits on her throne atop a firing disc shooter. Hex can fire at Bob or you can remove the disc shooter and fire at Hex. Free Enzo who's trapped by Hex's razor sharp teeth before dangerous nulls get at him. Includes play environment, 3 painted figurines, null pile, disc shooter with collectible 'Delete Disc' and game cube key. Hack and Slash Vehicle Bay (Hack, Slash, Enzo, Frisket) Open the Vehicle Bay with the hologrammed computer game cube key. Inside Hack's ABC Vehicle moves ahead and fires a collectible 'Delete Disc'. Playset comes with moveable "SPIKED" wall, upper holding cell, moveable weapons, control tower with gangway and other features. Contains play environment, 4 painted figures, ABC Vehicle with disc shooter, game cube key Hack and Enzo in silver Armored Binome Carrier (Hack, Enzo) From "The Great Brain Robbery". Bob and Mouse in yellow submarine (Bob, Mouse) From "The Great Brain Robbery". Megatruck (Hack, Slash, Fingers, Bob, Enzo & Frisket) The Megatruck from the episode "Bad Bob", it converts into 4 playsets, can fire rockets, helicopter blade fliers, a crane arm with a gripper, a crushing roller trap, an ejector seat, megawing plane and a trailer. It is in comparative size to Bob's Drophead Car. Vehicles Bob's V262 Turbo Drophead Car Bob's Car Bob is incessantly working on this "beauty" so it will be ready to ditch Megabyte and his cohorts. The trunk opens up and contains a Zip Board Launcher. One Zip Board is included. A shooter is attached to the front hood of the car firing a collectible 'Delete Disc'. The vehicles spring suspension creates a unique and realistic "hovering" action. Use Glitch from the 5.5-inch Bob to activate the car's ignition. An extremely rare upgraded version from Daemon Rising was also made. See here: http://www.entertainmentearth.com/item_archive/items/Reboot_Bobs_Car.asp Exoskeleton The Exoskeleton Suit from "Infected", holds a 5-inch figure (such as Dot). Extremely detailed and finely articulated; the molds for this toy were created from the 3D wireframe used in the show. An additional model was also made in the image of the Exoskeleton from "Cross Nodes". This one was orange and came with an AndrAIa figure already in the box. Misc Glitch Five hidden toys in one. See Also Haku's ReBoot Museum Category:Real-world articles